Most conventional data processors, including digital signal processors (DSPs) and microprocessors, have several modes of operation. These include a run mode and power saving mode.
Furthermore, some conventional data processors have specialized features for performing an emulation function. The emulation function enables the data processor to be used in conjunction with an in-circuit emulator (ICE) system for developing software to be programmed in the data processor and for developing hardware to be used with the data processor. The emulation function may be enabled or initialized when the in-circuit emulator (ICE) system issues a break interrupt.
However, these conventional data processors do not have logic for storing the mode of operation that the data processor was in just prior to the handling of a break or standard interrupt request. As a result, if the data processor was in a power saving mode just before the receipt of a break interrupt request, it cannot be returned directly to the power saving mode upon completion of handling the interrupt request.